


i'll take you everywhere

by aldentees (p_estilence)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anxiety, Bisexual Dave Strider, F/F, Found Family, Gay/Trans John Egbert, Implied/Reference Xenophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Pan/Ace Jade, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Tags May Change, dave and rose live together, fuck bro strider all my homies hate bro strider, gamzee doesn't snap and vriska isn't as much of a bitch, im sure you guys know what youre getting into with these kids but i added these tags anyways, john is 19 and the other kids are 18, lesbian rose lalonde, now for warnings, they're all adults btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_estilence/pseuds/aldentees
Summary: four kids who fall in love with life, despite it all.
Relationships: Beta Kids & Beta Trolls, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam (established), eventual John Egbert/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	i'll take you everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> yo! hope you enjoy! i'm having a lot of fun writing this, the midwest is UNDERRATED we're great. updates will be spotty!!!

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:15 --

TT: John, are you awake? We’ll be picking you up soon. Please be prepared.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] is now an idle chum --

TT: ...John?

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] is now an idle chum --

TT: Dave and I are leaving now.

EB: oh shit!

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:31 --

John scrambles out of bed, blood rushing to his head as he stands up. He grabs the first pair of pants he sees on the floor, struggles into them, and rushes to his bathroom. He brushes his teeth and hair at the same time, runs his hands through it a few times, puts on deodorant, and spits into the sink. Holy shit, he isn’t even packed, and someone knocks on the door, and he knows Rose is going to be pissed, but he had a rough night and he went to bed late as all hell. Look, he’s almost packed, so don’t judge him too harshly, he just needs to grab a few more things.

The knocking continues, harsher. Fuck, right. He almost flies down the stairs to get to the door, but he survives the treacherous trip and opens the door, panting. Dave and Rose stare him down, and he waves them inside.

“I overslept! I’m so sorry, give me a few minutes to finish packing, and I’ll be ready!”

Rose pinches the bridge of her nose, and Dave leans back into the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.  


“Please hurry, John. We need to get Jade.”

“Need any help, man?”

John shakes his head, heading back up the stairs. He’s a bit nervous, and he takes a moment to catch his breath before packing up a few more things. Charger, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant… maybe the Switch? Maybe they could play Mario Kart on the way… he packs it into his suitcase, making sure to grab any necessary accessories. He glances in the mirror and notices that, holy fuck, he forgot to put on his binder. He slips his sweatshirt off and quickly puts it on, then tucks his shirt in again. He’s glad his friends didn’t say anything, but he’s surprised he didn’t notice. He shakes his head, zips up his suitcase, and then heads back downstairs.

“Ah, let me grab a snack? I need to take my meds and stuff, too.”

Rose nods, and Dave follows him into the kitchen, looking around curiously despite all of the times he’d been there.

“Got any juice?”

“You know it, man. Fridge door.”

“Sick. I’ll grab you one.”

John pulls a bagel out of the cabinet, and Dave slides him a juice box. There’s a note on the counter, along with a bit of cash, from his father and sister. They’re out grocery shopping, and they’ve wished him a good trip. John smiles and opens up the juice box, downing his medication and taking the bagel on the counter with him. As he tries to leave the kitchen, Dave sets a hand on his shoulder, brows furrowed.

“You alright, man? You’re tense... It’s just us.”

John smiles, giving Dave a nod, and leaves the kitchen. Dave pats him on the back as he leaves, then follows behind, arm slung around his shoulders.

“Ready to go?”

Rose smiles softly, and John feels his anxiety melt away. It’s just Rose and Dave. They love him, and he loves them, and everything is fine. He smiles back, and Dave steals his suitcase, rolling it out to the SUV outside. Rose and John follow, and John locks up the house.

“Jade should be ready when we arrive, she’s been packed up since last night.”

Rose gets into the driver's seat, and John gets into the back. Dave takes shotgun, connecting his phone to bluetooth before they start moving. Rose puts Jade’s address into her phone, and they pull out of the driveway.

John was, quite honestly, extremely fucking excited. A road trip with his three closest friends - his family - through the Midwest. This was something they’d been planning for a long time, and now that they were all adults, they could really enjoy their freedom to roam. Plus, there’s always those few internet friends of theirs that they could finally meet in person. John’s phone pings.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:30--

GG: youre on the way!!! im so excited! :D

GG: this is going to be so much fun!

EB: hell yeah it is! are you all packed?

GG: of course :) ive been ready since yesterday! and the dog sitter is already here :)!!!

EB: great! we’ll be there in a few minutes!

EB: give bec a kiss for me!

GG: on it!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:32--

John grins to himself, turning off his phone and looking out through the windshield. Dave has a rap song John doesn’t recognize playing, and Rose is looking intently towards the road, dodging Chicago’s morning traffic and navigating to Jade's house. Rose is the best driver out of them all, and has the biggest car, so she’s the one in charge of the trip, but John knows, logically, that she can’t drive the entire time. A comfortable silence has fallen between them, aside from the music that’s unnecessarily loud, and John falls back into his seat, stifling a yawn.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:34--

TG: hey gayass

TG: what do i play next

TG: this shits fire but i need your input man

TG: no lady gaga though

TG: please

EB: why not? :( 

TG: thats afternoon music man

TG: right now were chillin

TG: the vibes can wait

TG: also im tired as fuck rose woke me up so early

EB: that sucks, man. how about lemon demon?

TG: yeahhh man thats cool

TG: queueing up as we speak

EB: hell yeah, thanks man.  


TG: siiick

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:37--

As the song finishes up, they pull into a familiar driveway. A young woman stands in her driveway, suitcase in hand, staring down at her phone intently. Her long, wild hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and she’s wearing a yellow green sundress. Her socks reach her scraped knees. What is this woman’s name?

This isn’t a webcomic. Jade looks up and grins, waving her hands wildly, her eyes shining. She adjusts the glasses on her face and speedwalks to the car, popping the trunk and tossing it in haphazardly. After a few moments, she gets in the car and all but throws herself at John, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing.

“Hi guys!!! I’m so excited!”

“Hey, Harley.”

“Hello, Jade.”

She lets go of John, leaning forward to ruffle Dave and Rose’s hair affectionately, and then she puts on her seatbelt and relaxes into the seat, grin still wide on her face.

“Let’s get going! First stop is Madison, right?”

“Yes, that’s where we’ll be staying tonight.”

And then they’re on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> they're off! future chapters will be a lot more detailed, and a lot longer, this was just... setup, y'know?


End file.
